


Things Not to Say/Do to Game of Thrones Characters

by JoanneValjean



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneValjean/pseuds/JoanneValjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Not to Say/Do to Game of Thrones Characters

1.) Tell "Yo Mama" jokes to Jon Snow.

2.) Remind Joffrey that he's like a sandwich........inbred.

3.) Ask Viserys if gold is his favourite element. Obviously, it isn't.

4.) Ask Jaime if he needs a hand with that.

5.) Show Westboro Baptist Church's website to Olyvar, Renly, Loras, or any characters with gay tendencies.

6.) Ask Jon Snow if he Wall-E was his favourite Disney/Pixar movie.

7.) Tell Ygritte that she has a lot in common.with a snow blower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'mon that sleepy juice stuff. Forgive me.


End file.
